The Day I Met Will Graham In The Pet Store
by Lululand16
Summary: The title says it all. Will Graham One Shot. Contains Will Graham.


Almost forgot to write disclaimer and stuffs. Mere seconds away from being sued by NBC and Bryan Fuller and people.

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own anyone, anything, anybrand or whatever that i've mentioned here. Just my OCs.**

phew, that was a close one.

* * *

THE DAY I MET WILL GRAHAM IN THE PET STORE

It was a hot Saturday morning, and i was still in bed, even though the clock already showed that it's already 9:44 AM. I've decided to close my eyes again, maybe if it's a good day, my body will let me sleep again, and wake up happy.

Something woke me up. I looked at the clock, and it was 10:26 AM. I was gonna go back to sleep again when the 'something' that woke me up did the thing that woke me up again. The fricking doorbell. i peered from the window to see who it was. When i saw his bright red jacket, i opened the window and shouted, "HOLD ON! I'LL BE DOWN THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

He looked up at me and laughed, "CAN'T YOU JUST OPEN THE DOOR NOW?"

"FUCK NO. IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR COMING HERE SO EARLY."

He looked at his watch, and i used his distraction to my advantage. I rolled from the bed onto the floor and walked to the bathroom. I did my morning routines and walked downstairs. As i was walking downstairs, i heard my red haired friend, Christian, talking to someone with a baby voice. Oh hell no. If brings his nieces here for me to babysit, i'm gonna slam the door on their faces.I hate kids. But what i saw when i opened the door was something else. Something that i've always wanted since i was a kid. Something I begged my parents for one since i was like, 4, but no. They didnt give me one. One even decided to leave me when i was in 6th grade for fuck sake. Some parents they turn out to be.

Christian was standing in my door, holding a baby lion. Ha lol no, i was kidding. He was standing in my door holding a frickin puppy! A tiny, stubby legged, wide eared corgi! I cant help but let out a shriek.

"Early? It's 10:42."

He smiled as he handed me the puppy and he ruffled my hair as i cried. He said he has to go now, but will come back later.

"Be back as soon as you gave that little rascal a name. Knowing you, it'll be around 2. I'll even go with you to the store to buy some supplies." He said as he walked out, saying goodbye to the excited puppy.

The puppy was very naughty, but very amusing to look at. It ran around the house, barking every few seconds, trying to leap on the bean bag, and it immediately takes a liking to my navy sneaker. I brought him upstairs to my room, where it can do very little damage, since i kept my room almost empty, only my bed, a side table, a little fridge, and my computer desk is in there. You can see now that im not much of a house decorator, and probably that rich, so yeah, whatever.

The puppy took a liking to my side table, which has a hollow part at the bottom. It climbed into it, and was satisfied with himself and stayed there for about 3 seconds before running around and biting stuff.

I went online to find a cute little name for it, since i know it'll be little forever. And by little, i mean not tall. If you dont know what a corgi looks like, i advise you to google it. NOW.

I searched google, and it directed me to tons of dogs names website. There are lots of cool names, and also cute and dorky ones. It was about an hour after searching that i remember that it hasnt eaten or drank yet. Shit. It hasnt been 24 hours and it's probably dying.

I took him downstairs, got him a bowl, and filled it with water. It drank A LOT. Phew! I pick a good time to sober up from my internet addiction to feed it. But i dont know if i can feed him human food yet, so i took it back upstairs and searched online for information.

I looked at the time, 12:08 PM. Damn. I need some chow too. So i took the little pup downstairs with me and gave it a a tiny bit of diced apple. When it seemed to like it, i tried giving it some bananas. Oh yay it ate it! Oh crap i forgot to see if the pup's a he or a she.

Okay it's a he. After feeding myself, and i cant help but gave some of my food to the dog, we went back upstairs to look for a suitable name for him.

When Christian finally came, the cute little puppy was now called Dani. After my favourite MotoGP racer. I'm not sure that he'll be flattered, but at least i didnt name the dog after his full name. Christian shook his head as i told him the puppy's name.

So, as he promised, he took me to the petstore to buy supplies for Dani. The store was kinda empty, only a brunette not-skinny lady with a chihuahua on her arms, a bald but bearded biker, guy on the back of the store with messy hair, and of course the store clerk. The store clerk was Asian, and my kind of Asian. Skinny, tall, nerd-ish, not so tan, not so squinty eyes and he has eyelids for fuck sake. Totally my type.

We bought everything i could possibly need to keep a dog alive and happy at home. A dark blue dog bed, a black and light purple leash, a squeaky carrot dog toy, aq pack of tennis balls, a chewbone, 2 dog bowls, and a leather collar. The only thing missing was the dog food. There were so many types! Dry, Wet, Low fat, Hypoallergenic, Grain free, and so on. And the brands! There were Royale Canine, Pedifree, Eukanooba, Unsolid Gold, Black Bufallo, Unova, Oldman's, and so on and so on.

"Which one?" I asked Christian. I looked over to see that he was also surprised to see this many dog food brands and types.

"I think we should buy him puppy foods" He said, walking around the puppy section, looking at the brands and the types.

"No duh Sherlock. I know that much." I said to him, as i picked up a canned one. He started chuckling, and i went over to him.

I started laughing when i saw the brand too. It said "Dr. Fanny's Oracle Dog Food" Oh God. I'm so buying this one. While we were busy laughing and asking if this was the right brand for Dani, Christian pointed at a wet dog food, that said "Life's Abundance"

"Buy that one, so if people ask you, 'what are you feeding him?' you can answer 'life's abundance'" He said dramatically, waving his arms around.

"That's cheesy Chris." I slowly punched him in the arm.

While we were busy arguing what dog food that we should buy, the guy that i didnt see before came to our aisle. I recognised him as one of the FBI people that were inside the police line in Baltimore Maryland. In case you are wondering, i recognised him because somehow he was odd. The police and detectives leave him alone to stare and walk around the crime scene for a few minutes, doing nothing, and then he would call them and talk to them about something. A psychic maybe.

He was wearing glasses, and a green jacket. He apparently has a LOT of dogs, because he picked up a huge sack of "Eukanooba" dog food. When he noticed Christian and I looking at him, he frowned, but said, "i'll take the Life's Abundance one if i were you." And pointed at the can. "I suggest you bought a dry one and a wet one. To see which one suits your dog."

I couldn't say anything for a few moments, and it seemed that he know that we wouldn't be able to say anything, because he went away right after saying that. "Should we take his word for it?" Christian asked me, when the man was out of the aisle.

"Yeah, what the hell. We have to get home quickly anyway, i think Dani has chewed his way out of the laundry basket."

When we got to the cashier, the clerk saw what we were buying and asked if we wanted to make a discount card.

"It will take 10% off, everytime you buy something here. It may be a small amount, but your puppy's gonna live for 10 something years, and 10% off of every purchase is quite a lot in a long term"

I laughed. I guess every asian's a business man, eh? I'm guessing he's the owner of the store. And i was right.

After getting the stuff into the trunk, i saw the FBI man getting out of the store with the huge sack in his hands. He looks like he was in trouble. So i helped him. He didn't even look at me! Must be an FBI thing. He said thankyou after we helped him with the sack.

"I'm Vanilla Ash. Thanks for the info back there, my friend and i'll still be stuck in the store for a few more hours if you hadn't helped." He still wont look at me in the eyes.

"And I'm Christian. Christian Badtinou." I laughed as Chris said this. His last name. It's always funny when he said it.

The man looked at me in the eyes for a brief moment, and said "Will Graham. Thankyou for your help."

* * *

Suddenly got an idea to write! :D This one and a half month College holiday is doing wonders to my imagination!

but not so wondrous on the socialising with real people thing. damn.


End file.
